¡¡¡Soy feliz teniendote a mi lado!
by Rondero001
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia de esta pareja que me gusta mucho porfabor no me juzgen soy nuevo y espero que les guste


hola a todos esta es mi primera historia en este gran mundo de historias asi que porfabor no me jusgen lo estoy intento si gracias

**¡Soy feliz teniendote a mi lado!**

Era un dia como cualquier otro en Ciudad Tristeza donde solo habitaban moustros, demonios y cualquier otro tipos de sere extraños, unos altos otros chaparros, unos feos otros peores, unos raros otros... ammm raros y pues mejor paso los detalles...

Un joven peculiar de cabello rubio, nariz rosada, camisa verde y su mejor amigo un moustro de color rojo con dos mini cuernos en la cabeza estaban en sus tipicos juegos donde uno se divertia jugando con su perro "de un solo ojo y color verde" y el otro contando nubes :P.

oye beezy alguna ves te has preguntado que es lo que mas le hace feliz a heloise-pregunto el rubio-destruir cosas, hacer a las personas infelices, destruir cosas.

Repetiste destruir cosas dos veces-dijo el rubio-pues eso es lo que mas le gusta a heloise jimmy-vamos beezy debe haber algo que le haga feliz que no sea la destruccion y el hacer infelices a los demas, debe haber algo,mmm tu que opinas cerbee-el cachorro solo dijo que no mobiendo la cabeza y salio huyendo-gracias por el voto de animo cerbee, o bueno y si vamos a investigar beezy- no yo paso aun me faltan otras 3 nubes por contar, esperala, esperalaaaaa, tres :D-ok ire yo solo.

al paso de unos minutos el joven se hiba en rumbo a la casa de su mejor amiga donde ahy encontraba una planta mecanica gigante con la marca de Triztesa inc. y abajo de ella una chica con una toga roja y una coleta de caballo admirando su trabajo.

ooooooooooooooooo :O heloise que es eso-volteo a ver la pequeña demonio-hola jimmy -"con brillo en los ojos" (tipico de alguien enamorada) :D-solo aqui con mi ultimo invento, una planta que expira uno de los olores mas putefractos que alguien a podido respirar en sus fosas nasales, la llamo el malooloriciador-en otra parte del mundo-brrrrr "escalofrios" siento que hubo un cambio en la continuidad de el espacio tiempo en el mundo, creo que me estan robando mis frases, tu que opinas perry el ornitorrinco-grrrrr (verdad que pude juntar las historias, esooo :D)-sigamos con jimmy-ooo vaya puedo oler heloise-me ofenderia si no lo hicieras-el joven olio la putefraccion que estaba expirando la flor-nff nff huele a beezy-si ya lo sabia-contesto la joven-ok oye heloise quieres ir a pasear-ENCERIO digo si claro seraa divertido pero namas dejame me cambio si-ok mientras yo...-listo vamonos-antes de acaba su oracion heloise ya estaba cambiada (si asi fueran todas las mujeres)-esta bien vamonos.

en el camino el joven con sus tipicas caras de pensatibo se decia-bueno ahora voy a saber que es lo que mas le hace feliz a heloise, talves sean los animales, o el paisaje...mmm-mientras con heloise-vaya estoy asolas con jimmy, heloise no arruines este momento, pero porque me abra invitado a mi normalmente esta con beezy, talves sea una broma que me esten preparando, no no lo creo jimmy no es asi, pero beezy si y el es que influye mucho a jimmy en lo que hace, ya heloise deja de pensar en eso pasa tu momento con jimmy, si eso voy a ser, pero mejor le pregunto por si acaso-amm oye jimmy-si heloise-porque quisiste que estuviera contigo normalmente beezy es el que te acompaña-aa el estaba ocupado contando nubes y no pudo venir-"hay jimmy jimmy jimmy seras tan ...:( este soy yo"-heloise puso una cara de desilucion-pero yo quise pasar un tiempo contigo porque tambien eres mi amiga-heloise recobro el animo-esta bien jimmy y adonde vamos-A LA FERIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SIIIIIIIIIIII-en ese momento aparecio la feria enfrente de ellos-vamos heloise-jimmy le agarro la mano a heloise y la jalo a los juegos-"eso jimmy :D"- en ese momento heloise se sonrojo y puso su cara de soñadora diciendo aaaaaahh.

En la feria se subieron a todos los juegos y jimmy se gano un animalito de felpa y heloise lo destruyo-ok animales no-dijo jimmy, jimmy encontro a su paso unas rosas y se les quedo viendo y despues heloise las quemo-ok rosas tampoco-con la cara quemada-despues de la feria ambos se fueron a un restaurante en eso dos mujeres bueno casi mujeres se le hacercaron a jimmy-oye tu eres two-shoes verdad, si eres mas guapo de lo que hablan-gracias, creo-en eso heloise las escucho y con los ojos en llamas se les hacerco con cara de pocos amigos las agarro, las amarro y las puso en una catapulta y antes de lanzarlas les susurro al oido-el es mio niña bonita alejate de el- y las lanzo "no te preocupes heloise asi tambien es mi novia :D bueno sin la catapulta"-y jimmy-ok personas tampoco y creo que eso desde el principio no era-bueno despues de su querido arreglo con las señoritas, entraron tomaron sus pedidos jimmy haciendo sus famosas caras graciosas y poniendose la comida en la cara y heloise sacando por ahy una carcajita y bueno tambien riendo, eso ya era normal para jimmy, despues de unos minutos jimmy llevo a heloise a ver como se ocultaban los tres soles.

jimmy para que me traes aqui- para ver como se ocultan los soles, sera divertido-y bueno empieza la espera-20 minutos despues- bueno ya casi se oculta el primero-30 minutos despues- solo le falta un poco-60 minutos despues-ya casi esta-me canse de esperar asi que mejor voy a buscar a otro escritor-listo uno faltan dos-y heloise desesperada que destruye los soles con un lacer que saco de quien sabe donde pero lo saco-bueno jimmy creo que asi es mas rapido-ok soles tampoco "viendo las estrellas" mira heloise no te hace feliz ver las estrellas de noche-mmm naaa prefiero destruirlas-vaya, estrellas no jimmy puso una cara de "vaya al parecer a esta niña no le hace feliz nada"y pues se rindio ya no le quedaba otra cosa-bueno heloise ya es noche te dejo en tu casa- claro jimmy-en los pensamientos de heloise (este a sido el mejor dia de mi vida pude pasar todo el dia con jimmy y no hubo ningun problema ni ninguna interrupcion ni... espera, esto no es normal en estos momentos deberia haber aparecido beeze interrumpiendo todo)-oye jimmy, no es raro que no hayamos visto a beezy desde que salimos-a noo el sige esperando sus seis nubes ademas se atoro cuando se acosto en el oyo que hizo cerbee en mi casa.

-con beezy-hola, alguien puede ayudarme estoy aqui atorado, papa, jimmy, nadie-en eso aparece cerbee- cerbee que gusto sacame de aqui, en eso cerbee solo le tiro tierra con sus patas y se fue-no cerbee ayudame, tengo hambre traime una pizza cerbeeeeee-con jimmy-o estabien-dijo heloise-(es oficial el mejor dia de mi vida)-ambos jovenes se hiban rumbo a la casa de la pequeña demonio sin embaro en el camino jimmy ya no se aguanto esa pregunta que se tenia en la mente "¿que haria feliz a heloise?" asi que decidio preguntarle directamente-oye heloise-heloise voltio a verlo-quisiera preguntarte algo que es de mucha importancia y bueno me gustaria saberlo-heloise con los ojos bien abiertos y mas brillantes que nunca porque esas palabras pueden significar otras cosas-dime heloise-ella, si si que quieres preguntarme-heloise ¿QUIERES CASARTE CON MIGO?-:OOO SIIII SIIII ACEPTO ACEPTO ACEPTO-heloise heloise reacciona heloise-"a verdad ya se la estaban creyendo ehhh" le hablaba el rubio-ahh ahh jimmy que paso-te desmayaste queria preguntarte algo y despues empesaste a decir si si acepto y te desmayaste-heloise sonrojada y con cara de que verguensa "pues claro y quien no"-vaya y porque estoy en mi cuarto-aa pues me preocupe y te carge hasta tu habitacion, espero que no te moleste-heloise ahora estaba mas roja pero roja que nunca-encerio, bueno gracias-no hay porque a y la pregunta que queria hacerte

-a si que quieres saber jimmy-queria saber ¿que es lo que mas te hace feliz?, bueno es que te veo que siempre estas en tus cosas y no veo que sonrias de ves en cuando asi que queria saberlo-(heloise se quedo pensando pues sabia que era cierto pero habia algo que siempre la hacia muy feliz)-destruir cosas, eso me hace feliz-(respondio la chica sabiendo que no era eso)-jimmy se desiluciono porque sabia que eso era lo que hiba a decir que era lo unico que la haria feliz asi que se puso triste- bueno esta bien heloise sera mejor que ya me vaya voy a ir a sacar a beezy de ese agujero si-con cara de triste "pobre jimmy yo siento tu dolor hermano no te preocupes D:"-en eso heloise lo noto-espera jimmy-jimmy se detuvo-por eso quisiste que pasara el tiempo contigo para saber que es lo que me hacia feliz-bueno si esa era mi intencion y pues al parecer no tuve exito pero me diverti hoy contigo fue un buen dia exepto por esas chicas que me escribieron unos numeros extraños en la palma de mi mano que no se que significan-antes de darse cuenta heloise borro esos numeros antes de que jimmy los pudiera ver bien "hay que celosa la heloise"-entonces era por eso pues eso fue muy lindo de tu parte jimmy-encerio-y pues la verdad esque hay otra cosa que me hace muy feliz-de verdad y cual es-jimmy preparandose para escuchar a heloise-pues... es el...

-JIMMY YA PUDE SALIR DEL AGUJERO-":OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo NO MA$%&$ beezy arruinaste el momento"-que bien beezy-y heloise-si, sabia que esto hiba a ocurrir-bueno chicos me voy tengo una cita con alguien llamada pizza, ahy voy mi amor-con jimmy-ja ese beezy y bueno heloise que me hibas a decir-

a pues... esto... mejor te lo digo despues te parece-o esta bien heloise no hay problema, sera mas tarde, bueno esta bien sera mejor que me vaya, descansa heloise-si jimmy gracias, pero antes de que te vayas, quisiera saber ¿que es lo que te hace feliz a ti?, bueno se que te hace feliz muchas cosas pero que es lo que mas te hace feliz-jimmy abrio los ojos por la pregunta y se quedo pensando-mis amigos, mi perro y mi ciudad-a ok ybueno jimmy no t..,.-a y tambien SOY FELIZ TENINDOTE A MI LADO heloise :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD-heloise se quedo en shock por unos segundos despues de esas palabras que dijo el rubio - enserio jimmy-con una felicidad que no se le compara a otros,"bueno en esa ciudad se le compara a todos"-si heloise es lo que me hace mas feliz :) bueno me voy-antes de que jimmy saliera de la habitacion heloise lo agarro de los hombros y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en el cachete y a la ves lo abrazo por unos segundo-tu tambien me haces muy feliz jimmy-jimmy un poco sonrojado se levanto y le dio una sonrisa a heloise-nos vemos luego te parece-si jimmy adios- en eso el rubio sale de la habitacion y solo queda heloise-definitivamente este a sido el mejor dia de mi vida y si tambien soy muy feliz teniendote a mi lado jimmy-two-shoes.


End file.
